College bros
by hardyyun
Summary: Sam knew Matt and Foggy when they were in college and they were all planning on being lawyers until Sam was whisked away. He had the biggest crush on Matt and when he is able to see them again... it's party time. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Murdock had known each other when they were younger. Knowing each other was an understatement. Foggy, Murdock and Sam were the closest friends there ever were. They all wanted to go into the same thing and had big plans of opening their own firm.

They would drink and hit on the same woman. The day Dean stepped back into Sam's life; he was sucked out of their lives. Sam was researching of where to go next and was excited when he saw something demonic like happening in hell's Kitchen. He told Dean and he agreed to go there with him.

He just didn't know that Sam had other plans as well. Once they had tracked down the demon and killed it Sam went out to find Foggy and Murdock. It was rather easy because they were well known lawyers. Not because they were amazing though they were, it was because they would take on unwanted clients. Sam walked in and Foggy's face lit up. "Sam… what?! Get over here!" Foggy said as he practically ran over to hug Sam.

"Hey buddy, It's been a while" Sam said as he gave a strong hug back to Foggy. "Murdock is out, but I know he will want to see you, so do you want to wait or get a drink and head to his house?" Sam smiled "Well I need a drink, so… uh?" Sam paused when he saw a blond woman sitting awkwardly watching. "Oh this is Karen Page, She works with us." Foggy said gesturing for her to get up.

Sam shook her hand "So I guess she is replacing me then huh?" He said jokingly. Foggy laughed and Karen smiled "Yes I guess I am. They talk about you a lot, so don't worry I think they could make room for you." Sam smiled "Well you, Karen are more than welcome to go out with us." Karen shook her head "No I'm gonna stay here.

You guys have fun. I hope to see you later Sam." Foggy grabbed his jacket and headed out with Sam. The grabbed a couple shots and started talking about what was going on. Foggy and Murdock were one of the first people Sam ever told what his dad did. They believed him without proof which was awesome. Sam had told them before he left he was going to be doing the same thing as his father had and they wished him the best of luck.

After Foggy's 4th shot and Sam's 2nd they headed out to Murdock's house. Foggy was too drunk to stay awake so he passed out on Murdock's couch. Murdock was more than surprised to have a visit from Sam, but was pleased. When the two hugged it brought up all the old feelings Sam had for the man.

They ended up talking and catching up. Murdock confessed to him that he was a vigilante which turned Sam on. At the same time he was also impressed. He asked all sorts of questions about his eyesight and other senses. After Daredevil as he was called explained as much as he could Sam told him about his hunting. At the end of that conversation the two talked about how things were years ago.

That was when Sam explained the crush he had on him. Murdock started laughing "What?" Sam said with a smile of his own. Murdock shook his head and caught his breath "I had a crush on you too." Sam looked at Murdock and this time he didn't stop himself from kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdock kissed Sam back for a moment before pulling away. "Foggy is about to wake up." Sam grinned "I guess you have some sort of superpower." Murdock laughed with Sam "No it's like what I explained earlier. Hey Foggy how you feeling?" Foggy had opened his eyes "Where am I?" Murdock shook his head "What did you two do? Shots?" Sam grinned showing that yes, yes they had.

"I see it still has the same effect on his as it did before." Murdock grinned "He passed back out. He will be good to go in an hour or so". Sam nodded knowing that was the way it was back in college. "You've really done well for yourse…" Sam was cut off when Murdock kissed. When Murdock pulled away he said "we can make small talk… or we can do what we missed out on in college."

Sam made a quick decision and kissed Murdock. "So where is your room?" he asked in between kisses "Eager are we?" Murdock replied before kissing him back. Sam stood up and held his hand out to Murdock "I've wanted this for a while. I don't know about you, but I'm totally eager." Murdock laughed and allowed Sam to lead them to his bedroom (after giving him directions of course). Sam decided to forgo all awkwardness and make a move as soon as they got into the room. Sam pushed Murdock against the wall and kissed his neck.

Murdock noted the increase in speed of Sam's heart. He was bold, but he was also nervous. Murdock moved his hands up Sam and under his shirt. He was well defined and it felt wonderful. Murdock attempted to take his shirt off, but Sam was like 6 inches taller than him. Sam laughed and pulled away to discard his shirt. He then grabbed Murdock and pulled him to the bed. "You don't waste time do you?" Murdock said with a laugh as Sam ran his hands over his chest. Sam only gave a murmur as an answer before he took Murdock's shirt off.

He began to trail soft kisses all over his chest and would gentle run his fingernails over his body. It was driving Murdock crazy and was making him breath in random patterns. Sam trailed kisses back up Murdock's body leading all the way to his lips. Their naked chests collided together and the heat they gave off only fueled the want. Murdock continued to kiss Sam back as he dragged his fingers over Sam's back. This caused his to shudder. Sam moved one hand down to his hip and gently trailed his fingers right at the edge of his pants. Murdock let out a small moan. He was buzzing with anticipation. He rolled Sam over so he could be on top. It worked a little better that way anyhow. He was shorter, so it was less awkward. Somehow Sam had made it work though. Murdock preferred being on top, he always liked to have some control.

Sam took this opportunity to kick his shoes off as Murdock took advantage at being on top. He kissed Sam's neck and was even more turned on every time he heard Sam moan. Murdock was sliding his hand down Sam's pants slowly when the two of them heard Foggy call for them. Murdock had been too distracted with Sam to hear Foggy had gotten up. Murdock pulled his hand out of Sam's pants (he hadn't gotten to what he was aiming too) and got off of Sam. "Foggy?" Murdock called as he tossed Sam his shirt before pulling his on. Foggy stumbled into his room "Hey guys! Whassssuuupp?" He said with a goofy smile.

Sam laughed which caused Murdock to laugh. Foggy grinned bigger "Let's go out!" The three agreed to hit the bar, but Foggy wasn't allowed to have any shots. The whole night whenever Foggy wasn't looking either Sam or Murdock would sneak small moments. They would trace a finger over the other's hand or slide a hand over the thigh quickly. Small little moments that showed neither had forgotten what they had done and neither had lost interest.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter of this story... unless I feel it needs more. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

By the time the two got Foggy back to his house it was way past late, it was sitting the too early range. Both Sam and Murdock were completed exhausted and wasted. They passed out when they got to Murdock's house. When Murdock woke up it was 2 p.m. Murdock grumbled "I'm glad it is the weekend." Sam had already made coffee and had downed a cup himself.

He hardly ever had terrible hangover's, but when he did they were never too bad. Once Murdock' headache subsided the two sat and talked for a bit. They caught up on all their adventures before Sam mentioned he would be leaving at 6. Murdock went silent for a second. "Well I'm not skipping on another chance to be with you." Sam laughed "Neither am I." He leaned in and kissed Murdock. Though he didn't see has well as Sam, Murdock took control of the situation.

He took Sam's shirt off and kissed all over his chest. As romantic as the two wanted their interaction to be, they were both too excited to take it slowly. Sam was tearing clothes off of Murdock like crazy. The two were naked within moments and were heading to the bedroom. This was when Sam first noticed all the bruises and scratches all over Murdock's body. "Hey… are those from…?" Sam as he slides his thumb softly over some of the marks. Murdock inhaled sharply and nodded.

Sam apologized quickly before kissing Murdock. They continued on with their activities. It was a blur of touching, kissing and a ton of moaning. Eventually Murdock had Sam bent over the bed and was fucking him as hard as he could manage. Sam was grabbing the sheets and moaning loudly. Murdock was close and he was slamming harder into Sam as he climaxed. Once he was done Sam moved and allowed Murdock to regain strength before he took charge and took his turn bending Murdock over the bed.

He figured he had some time, so he took his time teasing Murdock. He would lick and slowly enter one or two fingers just enough to make Murdock moan. He kept begging for him to fuck him, but Sam was taking his own sweet time. Finally Murdock had enough of the teasing. He pushed Sam onto the bed and climbed on and slides Sam inside of him. Both moaned in pleasure as Murdock bounced up and down at a fast, but steady speed.

When Murdock couldn't continue any longer Sam flipped him over and drove into him faster than Murdock had been doing. Murdock cried out Sam's name as he came again. Sam was completely out of energy now, so he just pulled him closer and laid there for a moment before his energy returned. Once he did he kissed Murdock and slipped away to take a shower. He only had an hour left before he had to leave, and he seriously doubted he could get another run, but that didn't stop Murdock from joining him and enjoying every last second the two had together.


End file.
